1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating device and a supporting element thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The number of electronic components in a server continually increases to meet demands for high performance while at the same time efforts are made to reduce or at least maintain the same amount of space occupied by the components. Thus, the density of the components in servers increases, leading to heat dissipation problems. The servers usually have a plurality of receiving spaces to receive hard disk drives. However, if the receiving spaces are not occupied, dummy blocks are used to keep air flow in the server enclosure uniform thereby limiting the flowrate of air into the enclosure.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a convenient detachable heat dissipating device to overcome the above-described shortcoming.